


Armed and Ready

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Service Top, Sex, Sheithlentines 2019, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: “Your mom wants me to… what? ” Shiro asked, leveling Keith with a less than impressed expression at the idea he had been presented with.Keith bit his lip, nodding slightly. “Duel her in some form of hand to hand combat to prove your worthiness as my mate,” he explained, repeating more or less what he had said before.“... Ah… ” Shiro responded. “And… this means a lot to you? Us getting your mother’s blessing?”“...It would mean the world to me,” Keith answered, voice clear and honest.Shiro sighed. “Well… I guess that’s it, then…”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Taopu15 on Twitter for the sheithlentines exchange! Sorry it's late but the length of this got away from me, oops! You gave me the prompt of "Shiro armwrestling with krolia to earn her approval of being Keith's boyfriend" and I just ran with it. Hope you enjoy!!

“Your mom wants me to… _what?_ ” Shiro asked, leveling Keith with a less than impressed expression at the idea he had been presented with.

Keith bit his lip, nodding slightly. “Duel her in some form of hand to hand combat to prove your worthiness as my mate,” he explained, repeating more or less what he had said before.

“...Your what?” Shiro asked, deadpan.

Keith flinched noticeably. “...My mate,” he repeated, voice tense and strange.

“Apparenly as far as Galra custom is concerned, you’re… well… You’re my mate,” Keith explained awkwardly, cheeks tinting a deep pink with the telltale signs of embarrassment.

 _Mate._ It was such a strange word to say about a _person_ . And yet… And yet Shiro flustered at the idea of Krolia referring to him as Keith’s _mate._

Shiro tuned back in as Keith continued, “And mates have to duel their intended’s parents and… She said you don’t have to _win_ but you have to at least put up a good fight and then she can dub you a worthy adversary and capable of protecting whatever kids we might have someday.”

“Wh-wait, _kids?”_ Shiro asked, leaning against a wall to stabilize himself. Oh boy. He felt dizzy.

“N-not anytime soon!” Keith insisted quickly as Shiro let out a breath. “Just… y’know… she wants to know you’ll be able to keep them safe if we ever do… _y’know_.

“... _Ah…_ ” Shiro responded. “And… this means a lot to you? Us getting your mother’s blessing?”

“...It would mean the world to me,” Keith answered, voice clear and honest.

Shiro sighed. “Well… I guess that’s it, then…” He tried to not let his lips quick into a smile. “I guess I’m one of those guys who can’t deny my _mate_ anything.”

Keith’s eyes went wide and his cheeks bright red at Shiro’s words before he stumbled through a mess of thanks and apologies.

“So what kind of a duel do I have to do?”

“I… honestly? I don’t know,” Keith answered. “That’s her choice.”

###

Two days later, Shiro found out exactly what Krolia had planned and…

“ _Arm wrestling?_ ” Shiro asked, voice dripping with surprise and skepticism. “This… this is our hand-to-hand combat?” he asked.

Krolia raised a brow. “...It is the task I have chosen to challenge you in. ...Why? Do you think it is inadequate?”

“I... “ Shiro frowned, looking down at his arm, recently replaced with a new Altean-inspired model. It was slim and white, coated with an artificial skin designed to hold heat similarly to flesh and interrupted only by a few  glowing details along the side. “... I’ll have to fight lefty?” he asked, holding up his hand.

Krolia shook her head. “Why would you think that?”

“I— my arm?” Shiro asked, gesturing. “It would hardly be fair if—”

Krolia shook her head again, holding up a hand. “Takashi… Your hand is an element of yourself that you are able to use in daily life, is it not?” she asked simply.

Shiro paused, considering. “I… well… yes…” he answered, uncertain.

“Then you would be able to use it to defend your family,” Krolia answered simply. “Therefore your fighting ability should be judged with that factored in as well.”

Shiro felt the red creeping back into his cheeks. “T-to… to defend my… my family…” he repeated, cheeks pink. “I… suppose you’re right…”

“Of course I am,” Krolia answered simply, offering Shiro a knowing look.

“I— yes…” Shiro nodded. “Arm wrestling it is… When and where?”

“Kolivan has agreed to judge the match,” Krolia said. “So when he returns from his latest mission.”

“...Alright,” Shiro agreed, nodding once. There was no use in arguing it. He was going to have to arm wrestle his boyfriend’s mother in order to prove himself _worthy_.

“One question…” Shiro spoke up.

“Mm…?” Krolia asked, looking up from the mission report she had been reviewing.

“...What happens if I lose?” he asked simply, trying to not let his nerves creep into his tone.

Krolia paused, giving Shiro an appraising look that made him feel very… _small_. “Put up a good fight. That’s all I ask. I don’t need you to beat me. You fight for the world every day. Prove that you think Keith is worth fighting for. That’s all I need. He’s my little star. I need to know you’ll fight to protect him in the times when he can’t protect himself.”

_Prove that you think Keith is worth fighting for._

Shiro smiled slightly, settling at the news. “...I can do that. He always has been.”

Krolia’s lips quirked up into what Shiro swore was a pleased expression. Obviously he’d done something right. She nodded. “He is that. Go get some rest, Takashi. It’s late and I’m sure Keith is waiting for you back at your quarters.”

Shiro let out a breath, nodding. “Thank you, Krolia.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Takashi. You have a battle ahead.”

Shiro tried not to let the nerves gather again. This back and forth was going to be the end of him, he was sure.

###

Two days later, Kolivan returned from his mission and Shiro found himself sitting at a small, round table, rough-hewn wood speaking of old age and times long since passed. It looked more like something that belonged in a dingy bar than something one would find in the _Garrison_. He couldn’t help but wonder where they had found the thing. The small stool he was given to perch himself on was hard and uncomfortable, just the smallest measure too small for him to really find a comfortable way to sit. It kept him on his toes, if nothing else.

Across from him sat Krolia, looking _absurdly_ at ease on the tiny perch. Her eyes glinted with a mixture of challenge, danger, and amusement. Shiro gulped. He couldn’t help but be reminded of the expression in a cat’s eyes as it toyed with its prey. That was what he was, he supposed. In this moment he was Krolia’s prey. He couldn’t help but feeling as though she had the advantage. Altean arm or not.

But he was fighting for _Keith._ It didn’t matter what his odds were. He was _going_ to do his damnedest.

“Are you ready, Takashi?” Krolia asked, grinning toothily, the tips of Galra fangs glinting in the low light.

Shiro couldn’t help glancing to Keith, standing behind and slightly to the side of his mother, where Shiro could see him clearly so that he could remember what he was fighting for. This was for Keith.

Keith met his gaze and grinned slightly, nodding. The meaning was clear. _You’ve got this._

Shiro let out a breath and steeled himself before looking back to Krolia. He nodded. “ _Absolutely._ ”

“Positions,” Kolivan announced. “Both of you ready? Rules of combat state that full contact of the palm must be maintained. Only one hand may be used. The fight ends when the back of one of your hands makes full contact with the tabletop surface. Ready? Three… two… _fight!_ ”  

Almost instantly, Krolia had him on the offensive. Shiro grunted as he put all of his focus into his arm, trying to counter the deathgrip she had on his hand as she urged his arm back and back. Oh god. Was he going to lose already?

Shiro’s gaze flicked to Keith.

“C’mon, Shiro!” Keith urged. “C’mon. You _got this. C’mon!_ Kick her ass, Shiro. You got this, baby!”

 _No._ He wasn’t going to lose. not yet, anyway. He had fight in him yet.

Krolia laughed, sweat beading up on her brow. “Well _that_ gave you a second wind,” she chuckled, putting more force into her efforts.

“L-like you said,” Shiro gritted out, “he’s worth fighting for.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro could see Keith blushing. He was going to win this. Or, at least, he was going to put up his _best_ fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy back at Shiro and Keith's room.

“ _ Damn… _ ” Shiro chuckled tiredly, rubbing at his own shoulder briefly after they managed to get back to their room. “I… was not expecting that to be so hard-won…” he admitted quietly. 

Glancing over to Keith, Shiro frowned at the indecipherable expression on his face. “Uh… Keith?” he asked. 

“Y-yeah…?” Keith asked, startling and blushing slightly as he met Shiro’s gaze. 

“...What’s with the look?” Shiro asked, cautious. 

“Wh— what look?” Keith asked. “I don’t have a look.” 

“You most certainly do have a look,” Shiro countered, stretching and working the tension out of his shoulder as he stretched his arm across his body. “Spill. What is it?” 

He didn’t miss the way Keith was very definitely  _ staring _ at him. 

“O-okay, seriously, what is it?” Shiro asked, cheeks pinking up. 

He looked  _ hungry, _ like he might devour Shiro down then and there. Suddenly, Shiro was reminded of the expression in Krolia’s eyes whenever Shiro exerted more force into his grip. It was something almost primal,  _ raw _ in its nature, a little bit playful, a little bit hungry, a little bit devilish. But in Keith’s gaze there was something that hadn’t been in Krolia’s. It was a  _ hunger _ that Shiro had only seen in Keith’s eyes in the heat of passion. Yet here they were… neither of them even  _ undressed _ . 

“I… I dunno… I just…” Slowly, Keith stalked forward, closing the distance between them. When he was close enough, he reached out, pressing a gentle hand to the center of Shiro’s chest as Shiro dropped his arms away and to his sides. 

Shiro’s breath caught at the gesture, brows raising as Keith mirrored the gesture with his other hand, slowly feeling out the muscles of Shiro’s chest. “Y-yes…?” 

“...You  _ fought _ for me…” Keith murmured quietly. 

“I  _ lost, _ though…” Shiro noted, shuddering as Keith’s hands smoothed over his chest, thumbing at his nipples through the fabric.

“Only  _ barely, _ ” Keith countered, leaning in to scent and nuzzle at Shiro’s neck before groaning out a low, quiet sound that shot straight down to Shiro’s cock. 

Oh.

_ Oh… _

“K-keith…” Shiro spoke, voice wary but  _ very _ interested as the heat and lust started to pool in his groin. 

“What…?” Keith asked, pulling back to look at Shiro, pupils already wide and dark with arousal. 

“Y-you…  _ N-now? _ ” Shiro asked. “I haven’t even showered…” he protested. 

“Mngh… Don’t shower,” Keith insisted, leaning in to lick at Shiro’s neck where Shiro was sure he had felt sweat pooling. “It’s fucking hot… Love it when you’re sweaty and overheated…” Keith breathed, pulling back only long enough to strip off his shirt and Shiro’s before he was back on him. 

Shiro’s brows shot up. “I— y— you do?” he asked, unable to even  _ begin _ to attempt to mask his surprise with the breathy sound of pleasure that escaped him as Keith started kissing and licking down towards Shiro’s nipple. 

Oh god, oh fuck, oh christ, he was—

Keith pulled back slightly to look at Shiro.  _ “Yeah. _ F-fuck yeah, I do… Do you have any idea what it’s  _ like _ even just  _ sparring _ with you? It’s fucking  _ torture _ . I always walk away with a boner,” he stated frankly. 

Before he could manage to turn his jumbled thoughts into words, Shiro felt his world spin upside down as the breath was knocked out of his chest. He found himself on his back on their bed, blinking up at Keith. “K- _ Keith!? _ Wh—” 

“Shut up,” Keith insisted, leaning to nuzzle and lick at Shiro’s neck. 

Shiro shuddered, groaning as he felt himself starting to react in earnest. His hands moved to Keith’s hips, drawing him closer as he tipped his head to the side in offering. 

He could  _ feel _ Keith’s smirk against his skin as the satisfied groan reached his ears. “ _ Good boy, Kashi… _ ” Keith urged, voice dropping into a smoky purr. 

“ _ Fuck… _ ” Shiro breathed, squeezing Keith’s hips and earning a breathy moan for his efforts. “Fuck… You feel so fucking good…” 

“Y-yeah…?” Keith asked. “M-maybe you should take a-advantage…” 

“O-oh?” Shiro asked, despite the fact that the steady roll of Keith’s hips clearly spoke of what Keith was implying. “H-howso…?” 

Keith nipped before suckling at Shiro’s neck in a way that would undoubtedly have his neck covered in love bites later. He was going to be wearing a turtleneck to his morning meetings, he suspected. 

Rolling his hips directly against Shiro’s stiffening cock, Keith groaned slowly and nipped at the shell of Shiro’s ear. “ _ Well… _ ” he purred. “You  _ won _ me, Kashi… Fair and square… I’m yours…” he urged. “So why don’t you show me some of that strength you were showing in the ring earlier?  _ Claim me, _ baby… Make me  _ yours… _ ” Keith breathed. 

Shiro’s hips twitched and his grip tightened entirely out of reflex before he even realized he was reacting. “ _ Shit. _ Fuck… Keith… You can’t just s-say things like that…” 

Keith offered a low whine, rolling his hips again. “I’m not just  _ saying _ it…” he explained. “I’m  _ asking… _ Fuck me, puppy… Fuck me the way I like, the way only  _ you _ do… Pin me down and claim me, fuck me until I scream, until the whole  _ barracks  _ knows just how  _ good  _ you fuck me. I’m all yours, ‘Kashi…” 

Holy  _ fuck _ , Keith was going to be the end of him. But Shiro couldn’t exactly say he would mind if he was. Feeling Keith’s ass wrapped snug and hot and welcoming around his cock sounded like a  _ very _ good way to go. 

“Fuck, kitten, whatever you want,” Shiro agreed, breathless, squeezing at Keith’s hips and rolling up against him, grinding against the warm heat of Keith’s body. 

“Yeah…?” Keith panted, nipping at the shell of Shiro’s ear. “Then fucking  _ take me, _ big boy… Claim your prize, ‘Kashi…” 

In barely a heartbeat, Shiro had flipped them, pinning Keith’s wrists above his head under the grip of his Altean hand. “Oh… Oh, I  _ will… _ I’ll fuck you so good everyone hears it, is that what you want, pretty boy?” Shiro growled, rolling his hips and rocking against Keith’s ass. 

Keith cried out with a soft mewl, hips hooking at Shiro’s waist as he nodded with abandon. “ _ Fuck yeah… _ ” 

Shiro grinned, patting Keith’s hip. “Hips up, gorgeous. Let’s get you out of these pants.” 

Easily, Keith complied, arching off the bed as he blinked up at Shiro, gaze eager with an anticpation that made Shiro shudder. Fucking hell, his boyfriend was perfect. 

“Good boy. Stay…” he murmured. Testing releasing his grip, Shiro nodded when Keith didn’t move, proceeding to work him out of his leggings and the underwear beneath them.

For a moment, Shiro could only  _ stare _ in awe at the man in his bed, the pink flush of his skin spreading down to his chest as he heaved softly, cock desperately hard and arching for attention, the crown peeking out from beneath his foreskin. As he watched, Keith’s cock twitched, a small bead of precum dripping lazily from his cock to land against his stomach. 

Shiro let out the sound of a man long starved suddenly presented with a buffet. “ _ Fuck, Keith… _ ” he breathed. 

Keith stayed still for a moment, catching his breath as he watched Shiro with that same needy, playful expression. “C’mon, ‘Kashi… Don’t just sit there staring…” Bringing his knees up, he let them fall open to the sides in clear invitation. “Come and fuck me, big boy…” he purred. 

Shiro shuddered, hurrying to grab the lube from their bedside drawer and slip out of his pants, popping the cap before slicking up his fingers. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, kitten… You’re so beautiful, so perfect… Want you always, want every inch of you, want to make you mine, inside and out…” he breathed. He knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t help it, marveling at  _ everything _ Keith was. 

“Y-yeah…? Then stop fucking  _ staring _ and  _ take me, _ ” Keith urged, starting to grow impatient. “Be a good boy, Kashi… Don’t make me ask again.” 

_ Be a good boy… _

Shiro felt his cock twitch and groaned, nodding and settling between Keith’s legs. He traced up along the cleft of his ass, slowly feeling out his rim. 

Keith groaned breathily, eyes fluttering and rolling shut. “F—  _ fuck… _ Yeah, just like that, baby… C’mon… Push it in me…?” he asked, blinking up at Shiro from beneath a half-lidded gaze. 

Shiro shuddered again, nodding and pressing his finger in. The moan he earned from his lover was dizzying as Keith arched off the bed. 

“ _ God… _ ” Keith breathed. “P-pin me again. Wanna feel how strong you are. Want you to hold me down…” 

Shiro’s cock twitched again as he complied, reaching to pin Keith down with one hand as he started working his finger slowly in and out, letting Keith focus on the slow drag of the motion. “Like this baby?” 

Keith groaned, nodding as he tugged against Shiro’s grip. “ _ Shit… _ Y-yeah… Fuck yeah, Kashi… Feels so good, feels so  _ fucking _ good…” he breathed. “C’mon, I can take a second…” 

“Wh— already?” Shiro asked, brows raising slightly. 

Keith popped open his eyes, frustration flashing in them for a moment. “Did I  _ stutter? _ I can  _ take it _ , Kashi… C’mon…” 

Shiro huffed a small laugh, nodding his agreement. “Alright, alright… Whatever you say, kitten…” he agreed, slowly starting to work a second finger in alongside the first. 

“ _ Fuck… _ ” Keith groaned, rocking his hips to ease Shiro’s motions and encourage himself to relax. “Shit…  _ Yeah… _ Fuck, that feels so fucking good…” he urged.  

“You like this, baby…?” Shiro asked, slowly working his fingers in and out of Keith’s ass, savouring the glide and the way his body loosened up, all but welcoming him in as he prepared his lover for his cock. 

“M- _ more… _ ” Keith urged. “C’mon…” 

Carefully, Shiro worked in a third finger alongside the first two. 

“Y- _ yes… _ C’mon, fuck me, Kashi…” he urged. 

“Oh…?” Shiro teased, smirking as he debated changing tactics. “Needy, aren’t you…?” He sat back slightly, back on his haunches as he paused the movements of his fingers. “You’re being so  _ bossy… _ Maybe I should make you  _ wait… _ Unless you wanna ask nice and  _ beg _ me…”

Keith raised a brow.. “As if,” he snorted. 

“Mmnh… I dunno… I think I need you to beg for me…” Shiro mused. 

Frustrated, Keith thrashed, trying to push his wrists out of Shiro’s grasp. 

Shiro only held him down tighter, raising a brow. “You think that’s asking nicely?” 

Keith snarled. “ _ Fuck that! _ C’mon…” Despite Keith’s defiance, Shiro could see it in his eyes, that slight glint of how much he  _ loved _ this. After all, he had asked for this. Keith rarely knew how to  _ let _ himself give up control but the times when Shiro took it from him with a gentle but firm hand were always some of the best nights they had. 

“Uh-uh, pretty boy…  _ Be good for me. _ ” 

Pefectly on cue, something in the tension of the air snapped. Keith collapsed back to the bed with a frustrated whine, squirming and tugging at the steadfast grip on his wrists. Fuck, he loved how easily Keith became a needy mess. “ _ No… _ ‘Kashi… C’mon…” he urged. “ _ P-please… _ ” It was a breathy request, barely a whisper. 

Shiro slid his fingers in and out slowly, trying to get Keith to beg  _ more _ . “Yeah…? What was that? It was so  _ quiet, _ I’m not sure I heard you… You sound so good, kitten… Maybe you should let me hear you… Beg me some more… convince me that you  _ need _ this…” 

Keith whined again, squirming and tugging. Shiro tightened his grip and Keith moaned. He would no doubt have bruises on his wrists by the time this was over. “ _ Kashi… _ fuck me…  _ Please… _ Please, fuck me… I need it… I need your cock fucking me until I can’t even think, until I can’t talk, until I don’t even know my  _ name… _ Kashi…” 

“Yeah…?” Shiro asked, grinning a bit as he started slowly moving his fingers again. 

“ _ Y-yeah… _ ” Keith whimpered, nodding. “Please…” 

“Well…” Shiro mused, pulling his fingers back and feigning pondering as Keith squirmed again, legs spreading to reveal his loosened hole. “Since you’ve asked so  _ nicely _ for me…” 

Shiro moved forward, easy and sure of his movements as he settled between Keith’s legs again, letting Keith hook his knee at Shiro’s elbow, spreading him open. 

“You want this?” Shiro asked, teasing his cock against Keith’s twitching rim. 

Keith whined, nodding. “Y-yeah… Yeah, I really do… C’mon… ‘Kashi, please…” 

Shiro grinned, leaned in for a kiss, and rocked his hips forward slowly, easing himself into his lover’s body with a low, rumbling groan. “ _ O-oh fuck… _ K-keith…” he breathed, pausing once he was fully seated. 

“ _ Y-yeah… _ ” Keith agreed, breathless as he shuddered and hooked his leg around Shiro’s waist. “Fuck, you feel so  _ deep… _ ” 

“You like it that way, don’t you…” Shiro murmured, barely a question as he slowly started rocking in and out of his lover. “Tell me when you can take more.” 

“ _ Yeah… _ ” Keith agreed, hips rocking to meet Shiro’s movements. “M’okay… M’good… You can… You can fuck me harder…” 

“Yeah…?” Shiro asked. 

With a request like that, how could he do anything but comply? Shiro rocked his hips harder, faster, cock gliding in and out of his boyfriend with smooth, strong, and steady thrusts. He kept increasing his pace as Keith squirmed and begged and praised him, head tossed back against the pillows and body writhing against the sheets. 

“ _ Fuck, _ you’re beautiful like this…” Shiro praised, peppering Keith’s face with kisses, catching his lips whenever Keith could manage to open his eyes to look at him. He could feel the sweat beading on his brow and between his shoulder blades, muscles tensing and working. 

Keith whined, something ugent and needy in his tone as he squirmed his wrists in Shiro’s grip. “P-puppy… M’close… W-wanna touch you…” he breathed. “Y-you look s-so good… S-strong…  _ H-hot… _ ” 

“Y-yeah…?” Shiro asked on a low growl, brushing Keith’s hair back from his face to kiss his forehead gently. “Can you be a good boy and not touch your cock, kitten?”

Squirming again, Keith nodded. “Y-yeah… Yeah, I’ll be good. I can… I can be good,” he agreed. 

Shiro nodded, slowly releasing his grip on Keith’s wrists before rubbing at them gently. “You okay?” he asked, checking in. 

Smiling breathlessly, Keith nodded, running his hands over Shiro’s shoulders. “M’good, m’so fucking good… Be better if you made me cum on your cock…” 

Shiro laughed breathlessly, stealing a kiss and propping his hand next to Keith’s head instead as he picked his pace back up. “Insatiable thing…” he murmured. 

“ _ Fucking absolutely, _ ” Keith agreed between moans, grinning. 

“God, I fucking love you,” Shiro breathed, stealing another kiss before picking up his pace, slamming into Keith again and drawing out those noises that etched themselves into his thoughts for reference whenever Keith was away on a mission without him. It had been a long time since Shiro had needed to think about anything besides Keith on lonely nights. 

“L-love you t— _ ah! _ — too, p-puppy…” Keith breathed, gasping and panting. 

Shiro could see the tension coiling in Keith’s body, the way his breaths came tighter and his shoulders hunched in. He could feel the hands rubbing over his biceps starting to drag nails across his skin more and more as Keith’s hands tensed and he clung on for anything that would keep him grounded. 

“You gonna cum for me, gorgeous? Y-you gonna cum on my cock without e-even touching yours?” Shiro purred. 

“ _ Shit… _ ” Keith groaned, nodding in a daze. “Y-yeah… Yeah, fuck yeah, m’so… M’so close… K-kashi… c-can…” he trailed off with a moan, biting his lip and clenching his eyes shut. 

“Can what, kitten?” Shiro purred, knowing full well what Keith was asking. “Look at me when you ask, baby…” 

“ _ Oh fuck… _ ” Keith breathed, shuddering and forcing his eyes open to look at Shiro. “C-can… Can I c-cum?” he asked, visibly struggling. 

Shiro leaned in, kissing him soundly, waiting for Keith to meet his gaze again before replying. “Yeah, baby… You can cum. Cum for me, Keithy cat,” Shiro urged, voice fond and dripping with unspoken praises. He rocked his hips harder, trying to push Keith over the edge. 

It didn’t take much more than that. Keith’s body went taut, back arching and jaw falling slack with a near-scream of pleasure as his cock twitched and painted up to his collarbones with wave after wave of slick cum. His ass clenched and fluttered around Shiro’s cock, milking him and pushing Shiro over the edge a moment later with a rumbling groan. 

“ _ Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… _ ” Keith breathed, riding out the waves of his climax as Shiro did his best to keep fucking him through it even as his own cock started to feel almost uncomfortably overstimulated. 

When Keith finally seemed to sag and slow, so did Shiro, panting breathlessly and grinning down at his lover as he slowly eased out of him. 

Keith panted harsh breaths, eyes shut as he tried to let himself fall slowly back into his own body. When he finally opened his eyes again and saw Shiro’s face, he snorted softly, nose wrinkling. “What?” he asked, still breathless. 

Shiro didn’t speak, only giving him a hopeful expression. He’d done what Keith wanted. And now… 

A heartbeat of silence and then Keith snorted, tugging Shiro down into a kiss and scratching at his undercut. “You did good, you big, dopey mutt…” he chuckled. “ _ My _ big, dopey mutt…” he murmured. 

Shiro let out a content breath, melting against Keith and nuzzling at him. “You love me,” he said simply. 

“Mmn…” Keith considered for a moment, dragging his nails slowly against Shiro’s scalp as the older man watched him expectantly. “Yeah,” he settled on, finally. “Yeah, I really do. I love you a lot, Takashi Shirogane.” 

Heart surging, Shiro grinned, leaning into a lazy kiss. “I love you too, Keith… So much.” Settling in, Shiro tugged Keith against his chest, letting him pillow himself against it as his hand idly petted through Keith’s hair. 

“...I can’t believe I fought your mother for you,” Shiro mused, drifting at the edge of sleep. 

Keith snorted, chuckling a small laugh before shifting to kiss Shiro’s jaw. “Thank you…” he murmured. “I’m really glad you did.” 

Shiro hummed softly, closing his eyes and letting out a content breath. “Yeah… me too…” 

Holding Keith close, Shiro drifted off, content. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the next chapter!!
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, I encourage you to check out some of my other works and whack that author subscription button on my profile for more updates in the future! You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hedonistink), [tumblr,](http://hedonistink.tumblr.com/) or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/HedonistInk) for WIPs, idea snippets, behind the scenes tidbits, and extras!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are treasured and appreciated! Your feedback gives me life and fuels me!


End file.
